1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance recording apparatus for recording performance data for controlling generation of musical tones in an electronic musical instrument or the like and, more particularly, to an automatic performance recording apparatus which sets a specific recording mode starting in synchronism with generation of key-on data indicating a musical tone to be recorded, so that recording and correction of performance data can be facilitated and can be optimally executed.
In this invention, three novel recording modes, i.e., a synchronous recording mode in which a performance data recording operation is started in synchronism with start of a music piece to be recorded, a re-recording mode for repetitively recording performance data in a given section of a performance data memory, and a running recording mode in which the recording operation is started in synchronism with already recorded performance data are disclosed as the specific recording mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional automatic performance apparatus of an electronic musical instrument, an apparatus which has a performance data memory, generates and records key data representing depressed key key-event timing data representing a key-on or key-off timing of each key based on the performance at a keyboard, and reads out the key data in accordance with a predetermined tempo and the timing data to play back original musical tones is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 58-211191).
The conventional automatic performance apparatus is arranged to immediately start a recording operation when a recording mode is set. It is difficult to synchronize setting of the recording mode and the start of a performance (key-on). For this reason, when a performance is started after the recording mode is set, the start portion of performance data has a blank portion (non-performance state). When the recorded performance data is played back, no tone can be generated at a moment of the beginning of the playback operation, and a player feels uneasy. The non-performance portion recorded in the performance data memory wastes the memory space.
In the conventional automatic performance apparatus, when previously recorded performance data is corrected or added, the performance data must be re-recorded from the beginning or must be played back to detect the beginning of a section to be corrected or added and the recording mode is then set to re-record the performance data in this section. With this operation, it is difficult to set the start timing of recording, and it is also difficult to synchronize the start portion.